The Thief and the Warrior. Senshi and Corey's First Encounter
East Blue, 10 Years Ago At a small dojo on the outskirts o''f Shimotsuki village, three siblings train together. Those siblings are 13 year old Roronoa Zoro, 12 year old Roronoa Yoro, and 7 year old Roronoa Senshi. Every now and then, Senshi takes a picnic out into the forest. Today, she plans to do just that.'' Zoro: 'You have enough food? '''Senshi: '''Yes Zoro. I'm fine. '''Yoro: '''Do you have your knife? '''Senshi: '(Sigh) Yes Yoro. I have it here. She pats her ankle where her small knife is sheathed. The two brothers smile at their little sister. 'Yoro: '''Watch out for rabid wolves. Wouldn't want to have to save you again. ''Senshi absentmindedly rubbed her right ar, whene an "m" shaped scar resided. She smiled and picked up her basket. 'Senshi: '''I'll be fine guys. You'll see. ''She then made her way toward the forest for a nice lunch. ''____________________________________________________'______________________________________ '' At the streets of Shimotsuki village, a kid was wondering the streets, looking for creative ways to make money. He had rags on with a red headband around his forehead. This boy was known as Corey Talbain, an eleven year old kid. He looked everywhere. He went into resturants for work, but was rejected for they didn't need any help. Corey then checked the blacksmith, which he managed to make a few beli, enough for him to buy lunch. He even managed to help some of the marines with a few rowdy pirates, earning himself a few hundred more beli. Soon, Corey was hungry again. He decided to go for a walk, to find a place to train on his sword skills. The boy became more cautious as he walked out of the village. He then reached a forest and sighed. '''Corey: Well, I sure hope that I don't get lost. Corey then entered the forest, hoping to find the perfect spot. when he gets to a clearing in the woods. Corey: Perfect. Just as he is about to get ready, he hears someone humming a small tune. Someone was coming. He dived into a nearby bush, just as a small girl with long green hair and a green turtle neck dress came into the field. She laid out a green blanket and set down a large, green picnic basket. When she opens it, the smell of Onigiri balls and other good foods waft from the basket to where Corey was hiding. Corey, smelling the delicious Onigiri Balls, decided to put his sneaking skills to the test. He slowly crept up to the girl's basket as she ate. Then, taking this as an oppritunity, the boy reached into the basket for the buns. The girl suddenly freezes and grabs his hand. Corey: 'S*** ''She yanked him hard and he went flying out of the bush and landed in the grass. 'Corey's thoughts: '''What the hell? ''He started to pick himself off the ground, but the girl pinned him down and pulled a knive out of her boot, pointing it in his direction. 'Senshi: '''How dare you steal from my basket. '''Corey: '''I'm hungry and can't afford food at the momment. ''Just as the boy said that, his stomach growled. A sweat drop came from Senshi. 'Senshi's thoughts: '''Is he serious? ''Corey then smirked and flipped her over with his knife to her neck. At this point, Corey was now at defensive mode. 'Corey: '''I don't want to hurt you. Please, give me some food. ''In the blink of an eye, she was out from underneath him and her knive was ready. 'Senshi: '''Do you honestly think you can beat me? I've been training since I was three. '''Corey: '''And I had to fight for my food. ''Corey flipped his dagger twice until he got into his stance. The two children then charged at each other. At the beginning, Corey had the upper hand as he evaded many of her strikes. Corey then leapt back and got into the same stance again. 'Senshi: '''Your good. For a street rat. ''She got into an unfamiliar stance only used by masters. 'Corey: '''I'll make you take that back! ''Now enraged even more, Corey charged at the female again with incredible fury. An intense red aura surrounded the young boy as his eyes became a red color. Senshi didn't flinch. Instead, she lunged at him, parraying his blow and knocking his knive from his hand. 'Senshi: '''But apparently not good enough. ''She pointed her blade at him once more. She stepped forward, but her foot caught on a tree root and she stumbled forward. Corey tried to move, but before he could, Senshi's blade sank into his right pectoral. The two children stood there, blood dripping from Senshi's blade. Corey reverted back to normal and looked at his wound. Then, he fell back, passed out from the blood loss. '''Senshi: Ohnoohnoohnoohno. She scooped up the fallen boy and ran from the woods, abandoning her picnic. She ran out of the woods and back to her dojo. Zoro, Yoro, and her friend Teven saw her an ran to her aid. 'Zoro: '''What happenned? '''Senshi: '''I saw fighting with him. i tripped and my blade stabbed him. ''The four looked at the blade, still in Corey's chest. The boy was already starting to turn pale. 'Yoro: '''We need to get Sensei. He'll know what to do. ''Teven immediantly ran off. When he returned. He had the Dojo master with him. He looked at the boy in Senshi's arms. 'Sensei: '''Take him to the infirmiry. I will do what I can. ''Senshi followed Sensei into the dojo, the boy still in her arms. The Dojo Infirmiry, Two Days Later Corey regained consiousness, surprised that he was still alive. He looked at the ceiling and was worried that he might have been captured. He looked over and noticed that bandages covered his wounds. 'Corey's Thoughts: '''Where... am I? ''Corey sat up on the bed, grinding in pain as he did. Teven then entered the place, with a peeved look on his face. 'Teven: '''I don't know who you are, but if you dare lay another hand on Senshi, Yoro, Zoro, and I will beat you to a pulp. ''Corey shot a glare at the young boy who was scolding him. Teven then went on to continue. 'Teven: '''And what the hell is a piece of street trash such as yourself attacking a girl like Senshi anyways. '''Corey: '''It's because I was hungry. You have no idea what I went through, so shut up! ''The two boys glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. The door openned again and Senshi walked in. 'Senshi: '''Teven, leave him alone. He was badly injured. Besides, I can handle myself. Go back to your training. ''Teven grunted and left the room. Now there was Corey and Senshi. Corey, remembering what had happened, went into a protective stance. However, the wound still stinged, making Corey cringe. 'Corey: '''So, are you going to finish the job. I was holding back for your information. ''Senshi walked over and touched Corey's forehead. He wobbled and fell to the ground, his strength gone. 'Senshi: '''You're in no condition to fight me. I gave you a serious wound. '''Corey: '''So? I have been beaten to near death before. What makes you think a wound like that can stop me? I ate a Devil Fruit for crying out loud! ''Just as he said that, his wound acted up. But that didn't stop him from pushing himself up, managing to stand on his feet. Senshi touched him again and he fell once more. 'Senshi: '''You'll burst your stitches. '''Corey: '''I don't care! When I was a slave, this happened to me all the time! Besides, why would you care? '''Senshi: '''You were a slave? ''Anger rose in Senshi. As this occurred, Corey spotted Senshi's bloody knife on a nearby table. Corey however, could only be sad at the momment. 'Corey: '''I have proof even. ''Just then, Corey turned his back to her and unwrapped his bandages. When he was finished, a tatoo was on Corey's back. It resembled a man being impaled by a spear. 'Corey: '''Do you see it? This tatoo represents my life as a slave. It's a reminder of when I was a slave. So much happened. I owe him for helping me escape. ''A few tears streamed down his face as he turned back to Senshi. 'Corey: '''It made me stronger! '''Senshi: '''Odviously not strong enough. If you were strong, you wouldn't have been beaten by a 7 year old girl. ''She bent down and started rewrapping his bandages. Corey sighed as he looked back at Senshi. He gripped his fist in anger and cursed his weakness. 'Corey: '''Then that means I have much to learn, do I? '''Senshi: '''Yep. Unfortunately, you can't leave. I won't allow it. ''Corey's eyes opened wide when Senshi said that. '''Corey: '''Why can't I? I tried hurting you. I would probably be hated throughout this place. '''Senshi: '''One: Only my brothers, Teven and I know you attacked me. Two: You aren't leaving. Category:Stories